


余烬之下 I

by Elroy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elroy/pseuds/Elroy
Summary: CP:all蜂向，本篇红蜂主场。分级:PWPNote:⚠️半架空背景⚠️*后篇会涉及一些官方镜像小说的剧情。*我流向红蜂，有擎蜂提及，cp洁癖慎入。*私设如山，有强制性拆、dirty talk和血腥场面描写。*前面几段是繁体字。⚠️十分我流向，OOC很多，bug也会有。⚠️金飞虫第一人称视角





	余烬之下 I

**Author's Note:**

> CP:all蜂向，本篇红蜂主场。  
> 分级:PWP  
> Note:⚠️半架空背景⚠️  
> *后篇会涉及一些官方镜像小说的剧情。  
> *我流向红蜂，有擎蜂提及，cp洁癖慎入。  
> *私设如山，有强制性拆、dirty talk和血腥场面描写。  
> *前面几段是繁体字。  
> ⚠️十分我流向，OOC很多，bug也会有。  
> ⚠️金飞虫第一人称视角

一

 

当我被火海淹没时，你是又一层巨浪。

說實話，再給我安一百個邏輯模塊我也想不到會在這裏遇見紅蜘蛛。  
這間倉庫的位置是我的秘密，某種意義上來講，這大概算是我的一片私人空間，或者說是一個藏匿東西的絕佳地點。大多數時間都是如此，不過也有例外，比如在領袖需要我幫他解決生理問題的時候，我也會帶他來這裏。  
我在倉庫的入口安裝了一個從千斤頂的舊發明里撿到的余烬识別器，也就是說，除非你把我的余烬舱掏出來，或者炸掉這座倉庫，否則你就別想找到我的哪怕一個私藏。不過聽說有一種特殊的存在，進行過余烬链接并共享相同跳动频率的余烬伴侶也有確認余烬准許解鎖的資格。千斤顶这个可怜的白痴，在介绍这一例外时还在得意地手舞足蹈，在生育率几乎为零的乱世，彼此交流认识尚且鲜少，更何况是缔结余烬链接了。

主恆星慢慢沉入宽阔的地平線，難得停歇的戰火讓這個夜晚變得安靜下來，今天姑且算是平靜的一天，在走進倉庫前我還在對自己這麽說。

我的頭雕撞在堅硬的牆壁上，牆面頓時留下一條弯曲猙獰的藍色劃痕，我的新機體和金屬地面來了個親密接觸，我很遗憾沒能把乾淨的漆面保留到第二天。  
如果沒把車燈打開，我或许真的会把躺在地上的紅蜘蛛當成一塊普通金屬地板。我踢了踢掛花我新漆面的“兇手”，但除了金屬碰撞的聲音之外我沒得到任何的迴應。  
巡航機原本一絲不苟的白色涂裝被塵土和硝煙染成了灰色，刮傷與彈孔覆蓋了他的整具機體，各種顏色的能量液凝固在胸甲和手臂上，深紅色的機翼斷成兩截，我想他暫時不能飛行了。  
我跨坐在他被能量液染成五顏六色的腹甲上，塵土和黏糊糊的能量液沿著臀甲的縫隙鑽進了我的新機體。刀刃舔上藏在臂甲中的能量管線，紫色的能量液從刀口处汇成細流，流入巡航機的嘴裏。我得聲明我不是個樂於助人的機，比起把到手的能量拱手送人，我更願意讓它在我的機體里多流幾個恆星日，只不過眼下我需要在能量短缺的情况下和這個闖進我私人领地的逃犯叙叙旧情，畢竟把天擭副指揮官并不是每天都能見得到的。  
對於把天擭都是爐渣這個觀點，我和廣大欺扯人同胞站在一條線上，在巡航機開啟光學鏡環顧四周并說出第一句話之后，我更加堅信這一點。  
我看著他暗淡的光學鏡，他扯动了傷痕遍佈的嘴。  
“你別想從我這裏得到任何信息。”  
我吹了聲口哨，“想來我也不可能從一個沒用的逃犯嘴裏再套出什麼来了。”

此时红蜘蛛的面甲活像刚从冰水里捞出来的雕像，光镜则是锋利的冰针，不加掩饰的震惊目光直直地扎进我的余烬舱。  
他正在毫无察觉地走进我设下的莫比乌斯环。  
“大黄蜂？”发声器迸出损坏的电子杂音，也许是杂音在颤，也许是他在颤。  
“不。”我盯着他碎裂的光镜，“现在应该是金飞虫。”  
他的嘴唇是硝烟的味道。

我的舌头钻进他的口腔，软金属舌尖舔舐着他干燥的舌苔，他越是无动于衷我越是发狠地啃咬他的嘴唇。手指描摹着飞行者机翼残缺的形状，我的腹甲与那颗跃动的余烬舱紧密相贴。数着另一颗余烬越发紊乱的跳动频率，然后我听到火山喷发的声音。  
头雕被一股突如其来的力量固定，红蜘蛛滚烫的手掌覆盖住我的整个后脑，灼人的热浪随即席卷而来。他与我的舌尖共舞，在喷薄欲出的火山口旋转，冰凉的指尖在门翼间留下闪电的种子，火焰从敏感的胸甲燃烧到脆弱的腰间，岩浆的喘息从我的口中流泻，烧焦的岩石研磨着湿润的阻尼叶片，我缠紧他的腹甲，柔软的臀甲在他的腿间摩擦，火花在每一根管线中跳跃迸发，红蜘蛛停留在我腰间的手渐渐与我十指相扣。他将火种在地心深埋，而我就是火焰的中心。  
在我撬开红蜘蛛的前挡板的一刻他停下了所有的动作。他在抗拒我，即使火焰已经烧遍了他的全身。  
“抱歉小蜂，但是不能再继续了。”

 

寂静。  
**警告，机体能量过低**  
黏糊糊的能量液沿着瓦砾的缝隙蜿蜒成河，粘稠的液体包裹着我的背甲和腿甲，由此猜想我可能是躺在了一片流成湖泊的能量液里。  
似乎情况还没有太糟。  
我的光学镜可能是坏了，周围的环境阴暗的诡异。我尝试着想抬一抬失去知觉的手臂，但是似乎有什么东西压住了它。是的，的确有东西压住了我的手臂，但是经过一段时间的摸索，我意识到被压住的不仅仅是手臂。  
可能我整个被压在了一座废墟下，折断的金属地板困住我的头雕，而倒下的负重柱砸在了我的双腿上，我的手臂一只陷在碎石里，另一只被卡在瓦砾间。不过幸运的是，在我的头雕上方有一条能看到外面环境的缝隙。  
还好，还不算太糟糕。也许我大声求救，过路人就会发现这座废墟的异样。  
我张了张嘴。  
**警告，发声器损坏，机体多处损坏，建议立即修复**  
我低下头，一根手掌宽的金属棍直插进我的胸甲，暗紫色的能量液断断续续的从缝隙间溢出，再汇入到我身下的湖泊。  
求生欲敲了敲我的脑袋，用顽劣的方式提醒我已身陷险境。  
**警告，低能量模式，机体即将下线**

拜托了，救救我，我想活下去。  
能量液呛住了我的喉咙，铁锈味在唇齿间蔓延。  
我透过瓦砾的缝隙看到了被废墟和弹片剐蹭的伤痕累累的红蜘蛛，他跪在废墟前，用伤痕累累的手翻动着伤痕累累的废墟。  
我听到了我的名字。  
你在哪，他喊。  
我在碎石下挣扎，金属断面扎进我的腹甲，疼痛迫使我张大了嘴可却喊不出一个字，锋利的尖刺一寸寸地啃噬着我的面甲，我用手指慢慢地向着那处缝隙艰难靠近。  
红色弹窗如潮水般吞没我的视野。  
**能量即将耗尽**  
大黄蜂，他喊。  
伤痕累累的手擦过瓦砾的缝隙，眼前忽明忽暗。  
手臂伸至极限，快碰到了。  
肩膀关节在封闭的空间中发出一声脆响。  
头顶的金属板被慢慢地抬起，更多的光漏了进来。  
**能量耗尽，即将停机**  
我看到了那只伤痕累累的手。  
然后是流弹刺破天空的声音。

 

“我想你应该时刻记住你的身份，亲爱的红蜘蛛副指挥。”我掰开他钳住我的手，用拇指和食指强迫他抬起下巴，“一个逃犯是没有选择权力的，更何况这件事不正是你所期待的吗？”  
手指扩张着自己的保护叶片。  
“毕竟我对你来说。”  
粘稠的润滑剂沾满我指间的缝隙。  
“只是你众多床伴中微不足道的一个罢了。”

我坐进他的管子时我们同时发出一阵低喘，骑乘的体位让那根管子很容易地顶到了我的油箱垫片。领袖的尺寸要比他大的多，于是我很快适应了接口处的饱胀感，慢慢抬起臀部再重重滑下去。  
红蜘蛛的排风扇瞬间轰鸣开启，冷凝液沾满他的额头，他的机体在颤抖。  
“你不是喜欢这样吗？”我俯下身凑近他的音频接收器，带着喘息声嘲笑他，“把流浪的我捡回家，用你廉价的关心让我对你死心塌地，于是一个随叫随到的泄欲工具就这么形成了，等到坏了就丢掉，想起来了吗?”  
管子顶到内壁的敏感点，我趴在他的座舱上不受控制地泻出一声拔高的呻吟，我想现在我的面甲上一定满是清洁液和冷凝液，我用手撑起发软的腰肢，愠怒地望向他的光学镜。  
“在流弹爆炸后，我拖着一身残破的零件躺在欺扯人医官的'医务室'接受烈火洗礼时，你会不会舒了口气感叹终于摆脱了这个不知廉耻的小流氓。”  
双腿彻底失去支撑的力量，系统弹窗的过载提示在我的脑膜块里嗡嗡作响。流弹在我的脑子里爆炸，擦着火星的弹片插进记忆扇区的每一寸，把火焰啃噬机体的疼痛深刻于头颅之中，我曾向时间祈求过一个希望，而时间却在我的余烬中烙下一道疤。  
我的眼前是模糊的黑暗。  
金属地板的凉意慢慢渗透进燥热的机体，我的面甲不再被清洁液肆虐。  
疼痛的柔软擦过明灭的光镜，置换气体喷洒在我湿濡的面甲上，吹开多余的灼热，湮灭刺骨的寒冷。一股力量捞起我瘫软的腰肢，而温柔的火焰环抱住我的躯壳，燃烧起与我的余烬相同频率的跳动。  
我的眼前是模糊的黑暗。

 

门翼的脱落把痛感精准传达给感受器，重新开启光学镜的刹那，精密的仪器与维修道具猝不及防地撞进我的视觉中心。  
火光，瓦砾，断臂与伤痕累累的手仍在记忆扇区中忽闪忽灭，也许我本能抓住那只手的。  
是的，只差一个眼神的距离。  
头顶绿色角徽的陌生机站在我的左边，手里是我弹孔密布的门翼，电钻与膝关节摩擦出刺眼的火花，而我的腿正如撕裂般与我慢慢分离。  
我知道，在这种情况下挣扎只是加快走向死亡的速度，肮脏的欺扯人标志正随着他手臂的摆动而闪烁。也许下一刻我就会被拆成一堆零件，被其他欺扯人随意替换使用，但求生欲按着我直面对方的光镜，在生存面前，一切都显得那么微不足道。  
我的断臂还遗留在废墟之下，我想红蜘蛛也许会顺着痕迹找到我。  
手指在床沿敲出一串清脆的撞击声，很快他注意到了我的动作。  
我指指颈间碎成一块一块的发声器，张了张嘴，然后把视线停留在对方手臂上的欺扯人标志上。  
我的胸前是空白的，除了一个直穿机体的破洞之外没有任何阵营标志。  
他扯下我残破的发声器，随手安上了手边的备用零件。  
我想加入欺扯人。我说，用的不知道是哪个可怜尸体的声音。  
他用打量夭折幼生体的眼神看着我，而我的脚与我的腿在此时彻底分离。  
欺扯人不收幼生体。他用扳手把连接膝盖和小腿的螺丝拧松。  
我说，我已经成年了，只要欺扯人需要，我能做很多。  
扳手与充电床碰发出一声清脆的低响。  
你捏碎过谁的余烬舱吗。  
轮胎们一个个地脱离我的机体。  
没有，但这不代表我做不到。我说。而我的余烬舱正以异常的频率疯狂跳动。  
手臂关节变得松动。  
给我一个证明的机会。我大喊，既然我能在流弹爆炸中存活，那么我也有能力在欺扯人中立足。  
拆下我手臂的手停了下来。  
“欺扯人不养闲人。”他从操作台上捡起一把焊枪，“扯下一个把天护的余烬舱给我，我就可以为你引荐。”  
带着硝烟味儿的深色面罩卡上了我的面甲。  
“如果有一天你能面见领袖，我想他会十分钟意你的脸。”  
“但是在这之前，你得从火海中接受你的洗礼。”  
充电床慢慢升至直立，锁链和铁环紧扣住我残损不全的躯体，雷电劈下的火焰灌入我的余烬舱，它像是要毁灭，又像是要燃烧。负载的电流钻进我的每一条线路中，卡进每一个齿轮的缝隙里，极致的痛苦如热浪般席卷扩散，它劈开我的脑模块，将自由的代价永镌于芯。我歇斯底里地大叫，然后在疼痛中裂开嘴角大笑。生活总是这样，风餐露宿，居无定所，我漂泊在任何可以扎根的地方，偷窃能量，做尽脏活，渴望着有一天能得到安定的生活。也许那阵风让我拾起了对生活的期望，但在野火袭来时他最终还是撒手远去。  
头顶的一小片天窗被烈火焚烧了十七个恒星日，而我烧焦的光镜中再也映不出星星的影子。

 

“bee。”  
遥远的昵称把我从过载的余潮中拉回。这不是我的名字，我昏昏沉沉地想，欺扯人叫我金飞虫（goldbug），即使在被领袖拉着纾解过他的欲望之后，他也只会疏离地拍拍我的肩膀，用“good boy”这个词汇来奖励我。  
领袖从不吻我的嘴唇。  
但此时却有一个火热的东西含住了我的嘴唇。轻咬，慢舔，吮吸，用最温柔的动作。  
我下意识地伸出舌头，像往常一样准备吞进谁的管子，等待着巨物撑开我的喉咙，逼出我的清洁液。  
As your wish，prime.  
我听见我这么说。  
对方突然停下了动作，片刻之后从我饱胀的接口中慢慢退出，管头拔出时我发出一声闷哼，甬道中突如其来的空旷感让我感到极度恐慌。  
“现在你可以放松了，bee，我是红蜘蛛。”温和的中音在我的音频接收器旁环绕，“我很抱歉，我得知的太晚了。”  
音频接收器嗡嗡作响，我听不清他的话，我只觉得辗转不安，幻想着能有一根粗大的管子填满接口处的空虚。  
我蹭着他的前挡板难耐地扭动腰肢，眼前伤痕遍布的白色嘴唇被我有一搭没一搭地舔舐着，我知道这一招很有效，它总能让领袖在充电床上更粗暴地对待我。  
红蜘蛛按住我正在逗弄他座舱的手，而我的腿则更紧地夹住他的腰。  
“流弹过去之后，吊钩把我的机体捡了回去，然后我见到了卫镇天。”  
我专心地吮吸着他的嘴唇，思索着能激起他性欲的东西。  
“他说，是欺扯人策划了这场袭击，他们提前预知我会去那里采集矿石样本，但我却在不知情的情况下把你也带去了那里。”  
越来越多的润滑液从我的接口中漏出，把他的挡板沾染的一塌糊涂。我低下头，狠狠咬住飞行者的座舱。  
他毫无防备地泻出一声低喘。  
“我返回废墟去找你，但是翻空瓦砾我只找到了你的一条残臂。”他停下，湛蓝的光学镜黯淡无光，“他们说你已经被锋利的弹片炸成碎片了，但是我始终无法说服自己。”  
“至少在那一刻我还没有死心。”  
于是把天护副指挥的伴侣从此销声匿迹，所有人都认为大黄蜂死在了流弹袭击中，那个明黄色的小个子也彻底消失在人们的视线里。  
“在一次和欺扯人的交锋中，我看到了一个熟悉的身影，可我认为那不是你。虽然你曾经做过小偷小摸的事，但你是个好孩子，你不会让自己的手沾上别人的能量液，也不会在战斗结束后主动投入欺扯人领袖的怀抱。”  
我摸到他的手，拉住大型机的手指往湿漉漉的接口探去。空旷的洞口迅速含住两根手指，一张一合地拼命吮吸着。  
我舒服地发出轻软的呻吟声，控制那根手指往更深处顶去。  
把天护的手在挣扎着摆脱我的控制，而摆动的手指除了给我带来更多快感之外并没有其他实质性作用。在他意识到这一点后，极致的快感已经把我带上第二次过载的边缘，我毫无收敛的喘息声回荡在狭小而黑暗的仓库里，而他的额头上布满了细密的冷凝液。  
红蜘蛛的另一只手虚握住我脆弱的颈部限制住我的部分活动，而另一只沾满我的粉嫩润滑液的手极力地想要收回。指尖刮过次级油箱垫片，我尖叫着再一次过载了。  
我不喜欢过载，在精神涣散中记忆扇区总会把血淋淋的往事抽出来在我的脑子里一遍遍回放，可我又迷恋这种感觉，真实的兴奋感总能提醒我自己还活着的事实。  
飞行者已经收回了他的手，润滑液鲜艳的颜色沾在他灰白色的手指上，像淋了果酱的能量冰淇淋。  
“回答我，bee。”他压上我瘫软的机体，头雕投下的影子把我的脸推入了黑暗中，“告诉我你是身不由己，你并不想和倾天柱亲热，是他强迫你这么做的。”  
我舔了舔嘴角漏出的电解液，含住了他沾满我润滑液的手指。  
“不，我确实是主动投怀送抱的，而那天晚上我也收到了来自领袖奖励的高级配给。”舌尖绕过指尖，吮吸着柱身的缝隙，第二根手指又悄悄走进了我的口腔，“每当我有求于他时，我都会主动爬上领袖的充电床，他喜欢年轻乖顺的机体，而我就是他的最佳人选。”  
我看到巡航机咬紧了齿关。  
“我们每晚都做爱，领袖高超的床技每次都能让我爽的上天。”手指突然向我的口腔深处探去，触碰到喉咙时我下意识地做吞咽的动作，噎呛感让我忍不住干呕。  
“他会用尺寸惊人的管子把我干的死去活来，下面的嘴红肿之后再干上面的嘴。我会舔他的管子，一圈又一圈，而在他高兴的时候他会用舌头把我舔到高潮。”  
我看着他蓝盈盈的光镜，里面愤怒又悲伤。  
“他在拆我的时候发现我已经经历过余烬融合，而我的伴侣还活在这个城市的另一端。于是他把我按在充电床上，抬高我的臀部，再用力地顶进去，然后俯下身一遍遍的问我，你的伴侣能像我一样把你干到失禁吗。我说他的确不能，他做过的最大胆的事就是和我余烬融合，而您能让我不止一次地怀上小余烬。”  
飞行者的嘴唇和我只剩一指的距离，滚烫的置换气体喷洒在我的面甲上，我们的余烬舱隔着一层外甲紧密相贴。  
他的目光勾勒出我翳动的嘴唇，“干我，把你的余烬埋进我的孕育舱，用你的管子惩罚我，告诉我你是谁。”  
他发狠地咬上我的嘴唇，而火山在我的脑中彻底喷发。  
我的双臂被交叉固定在头顶，灵巧的手指在未被装甲覆盖的腰腹间游走抚摸，我大声地呻吟出声，他则用吻吞下了我的声音。  
滚烫的管子在甬道中一捅到底，我倒吸一口冷气，无法忽视的剧痛正在麻木的下体中急速蔓延。红色的弹窗警告堆积在眼前，我能感受到的只有清晰而真实的疼痛。排风扇开至最高档，可依然无法缓解火焰灼烧的温度。  
他扶着我的腰用几近粗暴的方式发泄着他的愤怒，我迷迷糊糊地看着眼前的一团怒火，想要请求饶恕却发不出一丝气音。  
清洁液流进我新添伤痕的嘴里，但很快被乱坠的吻舔去。次级油箱垫片几乎要被刺穿，我的腿再也不能支撑平衡，软绵绵地瘫在地上，而他捞起我无力的双腿，把自己送入甬道的更深处。  
精准顶弄在每一处传感节点上的巨物毫不犹豫地撑开了隐蔽的繁育舱入口，我不受控制地绷紧身体尖叫出声，而安抚性的吻很快落到了我的面甲上，繁育舱柔软温热的内壁慢慢地吮吸着他的管头，我听到他失神地发出一阵舒服的低喘，没有机能在这片温柔的领地内不缴械投降。  
“bee。”飞行者的声音温和而哀伤，“如果我能在流弹到来之前找到你，或许就能够避免很多不幸的发生。”  
滚烫的次级能量液灌入狭窄的繁育舱，我胡乱抓住他的机翼急促地喘息着，而他把一个又一个的吻落在我沾满清洁液的脸颊上。我关闭光学镜，潮涌般的记忆向我袭来。  
“你已经找到我了。”

 

我站在山上。  
急速的风在我的机体上敲打的嘎吱作响。现在，想像你是一阵风，幻想当你落地时一对巨大的机翼在背后展开，而涡轮发动装置会让它带着你翱翔天际。  
金属树枝穿过我的每一寸装甲，枝丫在我的肩甲、腹甲、腿甲上冒出了头，紫色液体黏糊糊地粘在锋利的枝头上，淅淅沥沥的汇流到地上。

我躺在领袖的充电床上。  
铁链从我刮痕密布的胸甲穿过，刺入大张的被吊起的腿甲，领袖的影子映在我碎裂的护目镜上。面罩藏起他的表情，管子刺穿我的接口，而高级配给在我的胸口上闪耀着骄奢的光。

现在我被红蜘蛛贯穿在地上。  
我听到他高速运转的排风扇，听到两具机体交缠所触发的金属碰撞声，听见因过载系统所弹出的警告提示，但是我看不到他的表情。  
当他浑身肮脏躺在地上下线时，我看到的是飞行者的轮廓。  
当冷凝液把他面甲上的尘土洗去时，我看到的是一片模糊的回忆。  
如果我想，他可以是任何人。  
任何愿意对我温柔相待，任何愿意深情吻我的人。  
如果阻碍我触碰星辰的是无尽的火海，那么当我被淹没时，他就是又一层巨浪。

 

Fin.


End file.
